Too close to the sun
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: There is an old junkyard round the corner of the old abandoned Fitton airfield.


**Author's note: Just a quick oneshot because this idea was buzzing round my head after John's shocking and sad announcement. I am so sad this wonderful show is coming to an end but I have high hopes for it ending happier then I've imagined.**

* * *

There is an old junkyard round the corner of the old abandoned Fitton airfield.

The junkyard contained a multitude of items, old toys, clothes and discarded food. But it also included broken down cars and the odd van or two.

Kids love playing in the junkyard. Their parents warned them of the dangers of playing in there but they just couldn't resist it. There was something in the junkyard worth risking the dangers for, worth risking their parent's ire.

An old rusting plane was sat in the middle of the junkyard.

Kids would come from all round the neighbourhood to come and play inside the plane. It may have looked rusted but inside it was still mostly intact. Bits of mould and dust clung to the seats and most of the inside was moth eating and ruined, but there was still plenty for the kids to mess around with.

Most of the kids loved going into the flight deck of the plane. They would carefully step aside the door, broken off its hinges due to age, and into the cockpit where one of the kids would sit in the Captain's seat and gleefully declare he or she was Captain of the plane and they would then imagine the plane taking off on majestic wings and into the sky, traveling to far distant places where adventure would be had at every corner.

But In reality this plane would never fly again.

The kids found all sorts of things in the galley of the plane. The strangest being one solidary lemon hidden in a cupboard. They wondered why it was there of course, but like all children they soon forgot about it and tossed it over their shoulder.

They even once found a Captain's hat! It was loaded with gold braid and very heavy. So heavy that one kid actually fell over whilst trying to put it on his head! All his friends laughed of course, and he felt major embarrassment. But it's all fun and games and it was soon forgotten.

Later the kids would get bored with exploring the plane and would leave it alone and go towards one of the two vans that resided in the junkyard. It was a funny old thing and it had "Icarus removals" written on the side of it in big letters. It made the children confused and they wondered if it had actually belonged to someone called Icarus.

The owner of the van would laugh and most probably agree with being called that. After all, didn't he really fly too close to the sun?

Inside the van it was too rotten to explore. But the children didn't mind. They still had the plane to have fun in anyway.

The kids were amused to learn that the plane had been called GERT-I and the kids made up stories that a man called Icarus loved a girl called Gertie and had so bought her a plane with the money he got from the removal business. This is all a load of bosh as you already know dear reader, we all know the truth. But kids will be kids and so this story stuck in their minds.

One day whilst the kids played in the junkyard, they failed to see a man standing by the fence. He was staring intently at the old plane and he gently placed his hand on the fence separating him from the plane he had so loved to fly in.

She wouldn't fly anymore of course, she was too old and to rusted for that. But he could just imagine her as she was, shining in the sun in Fitton airfield. She had been beautiful. She had been his.

Well…his mother's but he would have inherited it after her.

But everything had gone wrong when Martin had taken the job with Swiss Airways. The company had all but folded but the man really couldn't blame Martin for leaving.

Martin had come back of course, but it had been too late.

Martin was with the man now and he was silently watching his reaction. Gently he linked their hands together "I'm so sorry, Arthur. If I could change the past I would. It's all my fault"

Arthur sighed "Oh no Ski-Martin, it's not your fault, it never was your fault" he gave Martin a watery smile and squeezed his hand gently. But Martin wasn't convinced.

"How can you stand to be around me? I left and all this happened. I don't deserve it" Martin said, he looked down sadly and Arthur leant down to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I never once blamed you. I never ever blamed you Martin. MJN was bound to fold one day. I knew it was going to happen. I just didn't want to believe it ever would. You needed that job, you needed to be happy and you were! I just didn't understand why you came back" Arthur replied.

Martin sighed "I came back thinking I could save the company" he gave a humourless laugh "I guess I was wrong"

"You've still got me, and Douglas and Carolyn will be pleased to see you! She's with Herc now and they're very happy. I'll take you to see them if you like?" Arthur asked him hesitantly.

"I would love that" Martin agreed. Together they took one final look at the plane before moving away from the chain link fence. Not looking back once.

* * *

**Author's note: I included Skipthur because I love the paring XD But yeah I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review! :D **


End file.
